The overall objective of the proposed scope of work for this Phase II contract is to leverage AvantGen's proprietary yeast display technology and synthetic human antibody library to isolate renewable capture agents against neuroscience proteins of interest in a more rapid, cost effective-manner. A successful outcome of this Phase II will generate panels of antibodies that are well suited for proteomics.